Four Seasons
by Nevercry
Summary: Summer, Spring, Winter, and Fall...each has thoughts for another. Who loves who? And why? Let all be known!
1. Spring

Never-Partone has arrived! I am proud of me! This is a story about why Syaoran loves Mokona.Yay! This is written in the point of view of Syaoran…he is fawning over…Did I say Mokona? No, never!

* * *

She is beautiful. I remember that being my first thought when I saw her. She was so kind, and warm, and gentle. She was everything that I am not.

She was always ready to cheer me up. Anything I did, I had to be smiling before she would leave me be. I was happy.

When I was lost, without memories, or a family, I was picked up by Fugitaka-san. He took me all over, and taught me to love archeology. I discovered a love for things I could see that other's never had. I could read, and write, in many languages. I learned to fight, and fight well. I became strong in my beliefs.

I was never truly happy, though, until I met and befriended Sakura-chan. She is sure of herself, and kind to others. She wears her royalty like a robe, easily thrown off at any sign of fair weather.

She understood me. At least, I think so. She is warmth to me. I could not move otherwise, my heart would be so cold. When she touched my hand, when she hugged me, even when we simply played together, her touch warmed me right to my soul.

Seven years. From the day we met, until she forgot me, I had seven years of summer. Now, she doesn't know quite who she is, so I have to remember for her. Just like when she promised to remember my old life for me. My first real birthday began when she laughed away my doubts, and told me that she would make me enough memories to make up for my past time.

She never considered herself, only what she could do to help. She was always happy. So, when the symbol underneath the ruins in the country of Clow started to take my princess away from me, I panicked.

When she fell, I caught her, but the contact didn't reassure me like usual. She had lost her sunshine.

I could have either let her die, or have her forget me. Either way, I would lose her. I knew it would hurt, but I knew that it would be better to see her become happy with someone else than to bury her forever.

When she woke up, she looked at me and said, "Who are you?"

I had expected it. I knew She wouldn't, couldn't ever remember. I just didn't think that one person could give me summer and winter in one lifetime.

She makes me feel. I love her for it. While she's recovering, I will be there for her. Even if she can't know me, I'll always hold our seven years in my heart. I love her. One day, she might feel the same about another, and make him very happy. Until then…

I am hers.

* * *

Yay! And there will be three other shapters, about why the other travelers love someone in the party. WARNING: No, every guy does NOT like Sakura. That's all I'm givin' ya.


	2. Summer

Sakura's turn! This is a shortie

* * *

He is so kind to me. I don't quite understand why all of this is happening to me, but I know that he will help. That's the kind of guy he is. He will put himself through so much hardship, just to save others the trouble.

I have seen him looking at me. He always seems a little sad, but he is very pleasant whenever he knows I see him.

No matter what, I don't want to lose the feeling of his presence. When he smiles, I can see the pain he feels. I can also tell he cares about me. I can remember things now, about my old life.

I wonder who he was to me. I can't remember him; no one called Syaoran-kun. A boy, though, I think I can recollect a boy. Nothing about him. Not his name, not his face, nothing of the sort. I felt so happy when I was around this mysterious anomaly…

So, I wonder…Why can't I remember Syaoran-kun? Why can't I remember the boy? Could they be related? That boy…and Syaoran…they both give me the same feeling of peace. When I am near them, I know that everything will be alright.

I love him. I loved the boy, as well, I can feel it. Isn't that odd? I can't be destined for two people, can I? As long as he will have me…

I am his.


	3. Fall

This is Kurogane's...I am sorry for those who do not like...it was actually the first ne I wrote

* * *

Augh! The man pisses me off. He's always calling me stupid, meaningless names, like "Kurogane-chi" and "Kuro-muu." What the hell? It's insanity! He can't do that! It's just plain wrong!

Also, how he always relies on me to take care of the bad guys. "Never fear! Kuro-pii will save the day!" he says. Pssh. Why should I? All I'm here for is to return to _my_ Japan, and _my_ Princess Tomoyo. That's all! Nothing more! If those bastards want to live, why don't they get stronger?

He always smiles, too. He'll never admit that he's hurt, and even when we were fighting the Kiishim on that one world-thingy with Chu'nyan, and that Ryanban guy, he looked fine. We were about to die, for Hadu's sake! That's not normal!

He just trusts too much. He smiles, and laughs, and figures that things will work out. Not me, oh, never me. I can't trust someone else, someone _weak_. I could never just think to myself, 'Hmm is Fai-kun dying? Oh, gee, I'm sure Syaoran-kun will save him!'

He's just…the complete opposite of me. If I am black, he is white. If I am angry, he is happy. If I do anything, he's there to do the opposite and then we're back where we started!

He's smiling…always smiling. There's no one in any world that could do that. I've thought so before, and I still think, that he's a combat veteran. He's too agile in battle, and too strong all-around, to just be an imbecile magician who's lost his special mark. He's fought, a lot, and I know he's seen the results. He's inside the little façade, thinking and plotting. He's just suspicious.

I've seen how he moves, with caution, as if he expects to be jumped at any time, but also with the assurance that he would beat whatever it was in a bloody, twitching pulp. He's in there, and one day, I'll get him out in the open.

I've never known anyone like him. He acts carefree, but he's a warrior at heart. He's smart, and everyone knows they can rely on him. I could never fit into a crowd so smoothly. If Tomoyo hadn't cursed me, there probably wouldn't be a crowd at all.

Let's just say I'm not a social person.

With Fai-kun, though, I feel like I'm one step closer to being happy. One step closer to never needing to kill again.

I know I can never be happy, though. I am a ninja, trained to protect my charge at all costs. My happiness was paid long ago. I kept fighting, and destroying, and winning. It became a habit. I'm not sure I could lose if I wanted to. Fai-kun…would easily lose, if he needed to do so to win the war.

Fai-kun. Why can I not stop thinking about him? He always makes me feel…like I should care about what is at hand, not what I want to kill next. He calms me down. I might never be able to tell him this, but…I love him.

I love his smile, and his hidden pain. I love the way he always wants to help. I love the way he can have the people around him do anything at all, and they will never know. Most especially…I love the way he trusts me.

He is the only person I need. I don't feel so urgently to return to Tomoyo. Just as Syaoran has his princess, I have him. As long as he's there, I'll never need to kill again.

He is mine.


	4. Winter

Fai's Point of View (This was the second one...)

* * *

Hmm. Kuro-mishi seems upset with me lately. I wonder, have I done something wrong?

I do try to be pleasant to him. He does not seem to appreciate the affectionate nicknames, so common in my world of Seresu. My world…I can hardly call it that anymore. I am running away from a problem I do not wish to face.

Kurogane-domi is not like that. He accepts his problems, and faces them head-on. Mostly, though, he kills them. Or, I can tell he would very much like to kill them. His Princess Tomoyo gave him a huge discomfiture when she cursed him to weaken with each successive kill. I can see him struggle with the urge to dominate and his love of strength.

Ah, and such a refreshing circumstance. Usually, I would need to take care of every separate detail myself. Now, with my Kuro-kuu with me, I can leave him to pacify an enemy while I see that the others become where they need to be safely.

For example, on Koryo, with Chu'nyan-chan, I knew I could leave the Kiishim to him while I saw to Sakura-chan's and Chu'nyan-chan's arrival. They were nearly lost several times, but I made sure they were on the right track before returning to my ninja's side.

He will keep me safe. While I save the others, he will keep me from harm. I know it, with all my heart. My happiness, lost on the fateful day that my king began his long sleep, is returned to some degree when I am around him.

I have seen battlefields. I have seen suffering beyond most people's imagining. Death, and hurt, pain and loss…I couldn't take the strain of focusing my mind on the misery.

I folded into myself. My pain was locked away, to a place where no one will see it. I smiled again, and people opened up to me. They all trust me. I could never trust them. They never knew the real me, beneath my mask.

In truth, I never expected them to. I resigned myself to a lifetime of loneliness. I would never have anyone to lean on.

Kuro-shi, my one love, is there for me. He will never leave me in danger. He could never think to himself, 'Hmm is Fai-kun dying? Oh, gee, I'm sure Syaoran-kun will save him!'

That would be beyond him. I have seen him, sitting for hours, and I know that he doesn't trust anyone. He is like me, but opposite from me at the same time. Do you understand? I suppose not.

He, too, has seen battlefields. I would even go so far as to say he generates them. However, where I cover my feelings of hate and anger, he is the first to broadcast his emotions to the world. I hide inside myself, while he goes and finds others to show himself to. I wish I could be more toward, like him…

I am not sure if my love will ever know, but he is my one source of security. I trust him with my life. He probably knows this, and resents me for it. It will also most likely never cross his mind to fail my trust. In Koryo, when we were fighting the Kiishim together, an acid ball was going to hit me. He could have saved himself, easily, but he knocked me out of the way first. It was gloriously nice to have my trust repaid.

He is my happiness. If something were to happen to him, I would lose all control over my feelings and destroy everything around me. Not immediately around, either. The only safe area would be on the other side of the globe, or, even better, another world entirely.

He is everything to me. Hope, trust, dependency, determination…and change. He brings out that part of me which I hide. I do hope he is not disgusted with me when I truly show him what he wants.

I love him. There is no other word to describe the bond I feel with him. He is my…my…

He is mine.


End file.
